Grateful
by Double Your Pleasure
Summary: Girls her size should be grateful for the sex." - As part of a dare, Draco has to sleep with Millicent, the two hundred plus pound Slytherin. DracoxMillicent.
1. Chapter 1

**When I started working on Step Back In Time, I had an idea that I wanted to run alongside it : Scorpius seeing his father as a complete twat who hurt a girl btu I decided it didn't quite work. And so, here we are, a completely unrelated story that I am immensely proud of.**

**Millicent Bullstrode is a minor character, yes, but it is made evident that she is not on the slight side. This is not a dig at the larger girls - I myself am on the wrong side of a size 8. This is simply a work of fanfiction which sadly, holds some amount of truth.**

**Also, I am dismissing the whole Lord Voldemort part of the story as well as the Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry. This is simply your ordinary high school, with magic. This means that Harry Potter etc interact quite happily with Draco Malfoy and that lot. Just so you dn't get confused xD**

**Longer Author's Note than expected but some things had to be said. Now that I'm done, read and enjoy :) Reviews are not necessary but they are loved.**

**Stephanie**

* * *

Draco Malfoy had never been one of the boys - he had never taken one of the team, never complied in a game of dares and never gone out drinking with some of the other seventh years. It simply wasn't his style and it thoroughly irritated his friend Blaise. Blaise was your ultimate party boy - if you wanted alcohol, he got you it. If you wanted a quiet place for you and your latest conquest, he would deliver. In fact, if you wanted just about anything, Blaise was your man. He was a well known Casanova - quite popular with both girls and boys alike - and he loved the attention it brought him. And so, he had come to organizing his own little parties - a night out for the boys here, a game of dares there. These parties had been going on for as long as the seventh years could remember and yet Blaise had never managed to get his friend to appear at one.

And so, swathed in a thick travelling coat, Muggle sunglasses shielded his dark eyes as he boarded the Hogwarts Express that September morning. That very morning, Blaise made it his ultimate goal to get Draco to attend one of his infamous parties. "Why did it have to rain?" he wailed, the sound of rain drops the size of his fist battering off the reinforced roof of the train. "It never rains. Why is it raining?" Blaise, as well as being a self proclaimed 'It Boy' was also the world's worst complainer - especially when nursing a hangover.

"Will you just shut up?" came a calm voice from the seat across from him. Draco looked just as tired as Blaise, although no one could see why, and he had dark, bruise-like shadows under both eyes. Hunched against the window, he had attempted to sleep, finding solace in the noises of the rain and wind surrounding them but Blaise's constant whining had made it quite impossible to drift off. "It's raining because we're in bloody England. It always rains. Stop expecting these perfect blue bloody skies. You're only noticing it now because you're hungover. Now will you shut up or piss off - some of us need a sleep."

It was not unusual for Draco to be abrupt with people and yet each and every occupant of the carriage seemed stunned. Draco had always demanded authority and respect and he had always received it - even from Blaise, who claimed Draco was more like a brother to him than anything. It was no surprise then, when Blaise immediately quietened, thinking to himself how he would like to torture Draco at a later date.

Pansy Parkinson, a short and relatively plain looking witch was sitting beside Draco, her hand resting on his back. "Are you okay, love?" she asked quietly, before Draco had a chance to re-close his eyes. "I mean, you look awfully pale…" Draco scoffed at her words - he was always pale, how could she notice any difference? "And you snapped at Blaise and, well, you never usually do that. Not for something that simple."

"I snapped at Blaise because he was annoying me." Draco retorted simply. While he did not attend Blaise's parties, he was an incredibly popular boy - or at least with the ladies he was popular - and, for all he was arrogant and impatient, insolent and snobbish, he was well liked. He had many friends, which often surprised him, and he had no shortage of followers. That being said, he had gathered a somewhat Motley Crew of friends, who he kept incredibly close - Pansy, for whom he had a deep affection - although he was not romantically inclined towards her, Blaise, who, with his neon colours and constant need to party had provided Draco with much entertainment over the years, Gregory and Vincent, two hapless 'goons' who Draco had felt quite sorry for in second year and Theo, an ill-looking boy with sharp wit and a sarcastic sense of humour. They had never quite fit together and yet, upon seeing them, there was no denying that they were friends. It was a sort of need for acceptance, a need for friends which held them together, even now that Blaise and Draco had become quite the Romeos.

"But…" Pansy began but hastily stopped when she realized her plea would fall on deaf ears. She sighed, running her hand over Draco's back once or twice. For the past few years, Pansy had grown more and more in love with Draco and yet, while she yearned for him to love her, she knew they could only ever be friends. He was too popular and handsome and she too plain, or at least, that's the reason she gave herself. The real reason was that he saw her as more of a sister, than a lover. "You're not going to be able to sleep, Draco. Not with all the racket outside, just…Just have some chocolate." Draco turned slightly to face her, eyebrow raised as though silently asking how chocolate could be a substitute for sleep. "There's endorphins and energy in chocolate, it keeps you awake and makes you feel happy at the same time."

The blond pushed himself upwards into a more respectable sitting motion and took a piece of chocolate being offered from Theo. "Sorry Blaise," he mumbled, his longest friend waving off his apology with the flick of his hand. The two had been through far too much to fall out over something as stupid as a cross word.

"Actually, Theo. Gimme a bit of that," said Blaise, stretching across and snapping a piece from the large slab of Honeydukes chocolate the boy was holding. "I need a bit of a pick me up too."

For ten minutes, no one said anything, Draco and Blaise calmly eating away Theo's chocolate under the promise that they would buy him a new bar the first time they got to Hogsmeade. It wasn't until the bar was completely finished that anyone spoke. "So," began Blaise and, just by the tone of his voice, the rest of the carriage knew what he was about to speak about. Parties. "I was thinking maybe, first Saturday back, in the Slytherin dorms?" Draco loathed parties thrown in the dorms for he had no where to escape to and, at this time of the year, hiding in the grounds left him soaked through, not a feeling he enjoyed. "And this time," Blaise's brown eyes fell on Draco. "You're coming. Simple as that."

"Really, I don't think so…"

"Don't worry. It's just us - just you, I, Theo, Greg, Vince, Ron, Harry and Seamus. Possibly Dean, Michael and Terry but we'll see what I can do." Blaise recited, knowing that it was best to invite Draco to one of the smaller 'nights' he organised first, than to shove him full force into one of the more raucous ones. "Just a night out for the boys…Honestly."

Draco groaned. He had been avoiding these parties for the past four years and yet now, as they drew closer to the school, he knew that this year there would be no more avoiding it. Blaise was intentionally situating the parties in the dorms, purposely inviting people Draco was on speaking times with - for people such as Cormac McClaggen were not welcome in the Slytherin dorms after that one incident involving Pansy's knickers. "No McLaggen?" Blaise shook his head. "No Longbottom?" Again, another shake of the head was issued. "And no Finch Fletchley?"

"Of course not!" Blaise looked appalled that Draco would even think that Justin had been invited. After a very nasty and very public break-up between Justin and Blaise, the two were far from on speaking terms.

"Well, I guess I can't avoid these things all my life, can I?" Draco admitted with a sigh. "Okay. I'll come to this one. But if I do - you've got to promise you won't make me come again?" When a playful smirk played at Blaise's lips, the heterosexual Draco regretted his word choice. "You know what I mean Zabini."

"Blaise, you're putting him off already," interrupted Theo, shaking his head.

"Yeah Blaise, it's taken you all this time to get him this far…"

"And now you go creeping on him." Vince started, but Greg finished.

"I'm not creeping on anyone," Blaise replied, the word creeping being stressed. "I simply found his choice of words comical. I'm immature, so kill me." Draco raised an eyebrow but decided it best not to reply instead, shaking his head before resting it once again against the window and wondering why he was friends with such an idiot.

* * *

"Oh but Ron," Hermione whined, her eyes raised from her book for the first time in goodness knows how long. "You know how much I hate Zabini's parties. You always end up so drunk…" She groaned, shaking her head as though silently telling him that she would not allow him to go.

"You're behaving like we're an old married couple Hermione," Ron stated, shovelling Harry's last Cauldron Cake into his mouth. "And besides, you always said inter-house relations were a good thing."

"Yes, in moderation Ronald." Hermione replied testily, her patience wearing thin on the subject. She and her boyfriend Ronald Weasley had been agruing since they had stepped foot on the train. Naturally, Ron was keen not to miss Blaise's first night of the year but Hermione was positive he would end up drunk, or worse, cheating. "But those Slytherin's aren't like you. They're not in a committed relationship. They can do what they want. Whereas you can't."

"Give it a rest Hermione," Harry shot in to defend Ron, his best mate looking grouchy beside him. "You know as well as I do that Ron here ain't going to cheat. And anyway, it's only guys at this one. Who's he going to cheat with - Zabini?"

Both he and Hermione laughed at the very thought, while Ron huffed. "Are you saying I'm not attractive to guys? Are you saying that Zabini wouldn't find me attractive?"

"No darling," Hermione began, now trying to somewhat stifle her laughter. "I'm sure Blaise finds you incredibly attractive and can't wait to jump into bed with you. But what we're saying is, the idea of you with another man, it's pretty hilarious."

"Don't see how."

"Yes well, either way, I still don't think it's a good idea for you to go to another of Blaise's soirees. Either of you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "We're big boys Hermione, and we can handle ourselves, thanks."

"I'm not saying you can't. But what I am saying is that you're going to get into trouble with those kind of people…" Hermione replied, stiffly turning the page of her book.

"Those kind of people?" Harry replied, since the argument had seemed to shift, the main focus of it being between he and Hermione. "They're not fucking Death Eater's Hermione."

"I never said they were…But you know fine well I don't trust Zabini. Or his little crew either."

"If it makes you feel any better, Draco's going, so it won't be as…well, as disreputable as most of the others we've attended." Harry replied, keen to get the intelligent witch on their side. "You know what Draco's like - he likes the ladies, but he's hardly Blaise, is he?"

Hermione smiled a little. Draco was in no ways quiet but he was much calmer than Blaise and she was sure this little 'night out' would be at least calmer than the others for she knew Blaise would want Draco to return to his next party. Wouldn't want to put him among the big fish, Hermione thought. "Well, Okay. But I want you to know that if I hear anything about this party, Boys night out, or whatever you want to call it - if I hear anything, and I mean anything, about it that makes it, to borrow your word disreputable, you and I are through Ronald and I'll hold you responsible Harry."

"That's nice to know," replied Harry lazily, his mind wandering to other things - such as whether Ginny was wearing underwear under that short skirt, although this thought would never be voiced, for Ron would most likely have killed him.

"So we're going then?" Ron asked, snapping Harry out of his trance like state, his eyes glued to Ginny's thigh. "Nice one, mate." He whispered when Harry nodded, careful not to let Hermione notice. And, with that, Ron began letting his mind turn to what events Blaise would have lined up for Saturday night, Harry's happily returning to Ginny's thigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Grateful  
**Author**: Double Your Pleasure // Stephanie  
**Disclaimer:** JKR owns all. I just manipulate :)**  
Characters/Pairings:** Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent**  
Rating:** T, may get M :)**  
Warnings:** Sexy talk. Abuse of fat people. Completely AU.**  
When:** Seventh year**  
Summary: **Draco uses Millicent to win a dare. After all, fat girls should be grateful for the sex, right?

* * *

_Again, yada yada, Im not being hurtful about fat people. I'm not exactly thin. This is just...fiction, yeah? Basically, I love having reviews and I want to get a bit more of fan input - polls etc - but I'm not going to be able to do that unless I see reviews, proof of people liking this story etc. So please, read and review.  
_

* * *

"What if you didn't go?" Hermione piped up from behind the book she had hidden herself behind when the conversation had first arisen. For the best part of an hour, Harry and Ron had been discussing Blaise's 'big event' and what they assumed would happen at the soiree. Hermione was keen for her best friend and boyfriend not to go, but knew that her nagging would only spur them on further. She had remained uncharacteristically silent until Harry had questioned whether any girls - although Ron had sworn to Hermione that there wouldn't - be present. "Hmm?" Snapping the book shut, Hermione ran a hand through her long bushy hair, pulling at a tug as she did so.

"He's takin' the piss Hermione…" Ron retorted, elbowing Harry in the ribs with his sharp, pointy elbows. The latter winced in pain but attempted to remain mysterious looking. "You know there won't be any girls there…They'd distract Blaise, wouldn't they?" Hermione had come up with many theories over the past year or so as to why Blaise was so desperate to get Draco to attend his gatherings and had finally concluded that he was hoping 'to turn him'. "Blaise wouldn't want a bit of eye candy sitting near him when he's tryin' to concentrate on Draco."

"And what's more…" Hermione smiled softly, gathering more faith in her theory. "He wouldn't want Draco distracted either…" Nodding as she spoke, the young witch was so consumed by the pride that she was right - as usual - that she had allowed herself to be dragged off in the other direction. She no longer wanted to argue about whether the boys should go or not. "I always knew he liked Draco…" She muttered away to herself, reopening and flicking through the pages, hoping to find the paragraph she had stopped reading at. "Lavender was sure he preferred Harry but I knew it was Draco…Not that I'm one for gossip," she said, suddenly aware of the fact that Harry and Ron were both still in the room. A slight blush caught in her cheeks when she realized she had been caught out - Hermione Granger, just like most girls, loved a good gossip. "Don't you have that potions essay to do, Harry? And what about the Transfigurations one for you Ronald? Honestly…" Tutting and shaking her head, the young witch buried herself behind the book and waited for her cheeks to lose their colour.

* * *

  
There was a small staircase, just off the dungeons which led up the back of the school and through to the Slytherin common room. Few knew of it and, apart from Severus Snape, none of the elite few were teachers and, even more worryingly so, only one was a Slytherin. Said Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, had found it most useful when trying to hide from Pansy's adoring gaze, the teachers to whom he owed homework or, more recently, Blaise. Since the start of school - albeit only three days ago - Blaise had been chasing him, hunting him down at every moment, clearing spaces in his 'diary' to put the 'big event'. And so it had been decided that, on that particular evening, those invited would meet in the Slytherin Common Room for Blaise's big night.

But now, with just two hours to go, Draco was sat on the very middle step, just out of sight of the Slytherin common room. He couldn't stay here all night, he knew that - Harry knew fine well about the little passage thanks to that stupid map he carried around with him all the time, and would come and find him almost instantly. He could put it off though ? Sit around until five to nine, just five minutes before the get together began, and then saunter up to his room, spend forever getting ready and, when he was done - which he estimated to be around ten forty five - he would make an appearance, have a drink or two and then casually slip off to bed. It was the perfect plan. It would have to work.

Leaning his head against the cold wall which had been painted an off white colour, Draco sighed a little - two hours he had on his hands. Two hands to do anything with, but to make his plan work, he would have to stay here with nothing but his wand to entertain him. "Where's Draco?" Blaise would ask. People would shrug their shoulders as they replied, "Havent seen him in hours mate." He had it all planned. His only problem was what do with these so called 'free hours'. I could practice my charms work, he thought to himself. Normally Draco, like most students at Hogwarts, put off doing Charms work - Professor Flitwick was a known pushover and was the one teacher who never seemed to deduct points. Give them often, but never deduct. Pulling his wand from his pocket, Draco attempted to remember the charm they had practiced little over an hour ago.

"Super…" he muttered, brandishing his wand in the way Flitwick had shown. For an intelligent pupil, Draco had not been able to manage this incantation and he was determined not to let Hermione prove herself better. For the past six years, he had been vying against his friend's girlfriend constantly, determined to look smarter than her - to prove his father's theory that Muggleborns were unintelligent. This theory was never proved. Until now, they had been about even in the scholarship stakes but learning the Supersensory charm before she did would change that, Draco was sure of it. "Supers…."

Half an hour, three holes in his jumper and a black eye - all healed by Mr. Malfoy within seconds, of course - later and he was still failing to recreate the effects he had seen Flitwick pull off. It would have been nice, and most useful under the circumstances, to have his senses elevated, to be able to hear the ticking of a clock in the Gryffindor common room, or to smell the turkeys that the house elves were preparing for tomorrows dinner. But really, he only wanted to hear if Blaise was looking for him.

It was half past seven now and the natural light seeping in through the windows, he had gathered from the lanterns slowly turning themselves on, had begun to fade, the moon appearing in the sky. Blaise would have begun to get ready now. The boy spent hours on his appearance and had once refused to go to any classes for three days until his spot removing potion came via owl post. He waited for a few moments - five, maybe ten - in the silence, his wand had dropped at his side, his wand lolling onto the next step. It was boring to say the least - there was nothing to do, no one to talk to and not even anything to stare at except from those pasty walls, painted in what was possibly the ugliest colour Draco had ever seen.

"You'll have to go sooner or later," he told himself, now running his wand across the floor, tracing patterns of light on the stone. "Blaise'll find you - he always will. He's probably got Harry checking that annoying little map of his as we speak…" Draco leaned forward, pushing himself up from the step he sat on and hauling himself into standing position. "And he'll only complain if you're not dressed…Poof that he is…" Draco had no problem with Blaise's sexuality - sure, the flamboyance could be a little irritating and his superficiality got on Draco's nerves, even if he too was a self-proclaimed metro sexual; a word Hermione had taught him the previous year. However, Draco deemed the both these traits to be more about his attention seeking ways, rather than his sexuality.

Pushing his wand deep into his pocket, Draco dusted himself down, making sure he rid himself of all white dust cast onto his pants by the steps. "Wouldn't surprise me if he had those…leg dancers." Draco tried his best to incorporate Muggle words with his every day speech and, when he heard Hermione use words he found interesting, he would always look for an excuse to use it. Unfortunately for him, the excuse rarely came up and, by the time it did, he had almost forgotten the correct term. Like now, confusing Lap dancers for leg dancers. Shaking his head, the Slytherin adjusted his tie and made his way back up the few steps and into the Slytherin common room.

It was dark, as usual, with green, skull shaped candle sticks scattered erratically on the walls, on tables and, in the center of the room, hovering dangerously close to the ceiling. These eerie candles were the only illumination the room seemed to have, for there were no windows and, when the door opened, it only allowed a sliver of light to enter the underground lair. However, it wasn't the darkness of the room which took Draco aback - it was the emptiness. Rather than seeing the three elongated sofas in front of the fire crammed with students, five or six to a sofa, Draco was greeted with an apathetic looking Pansy, flicking casually through her latest Witch Weekly. Instead of the large pine tables which cluttered up the western wall strewn with History of Magic essays, potions notes and the occasional Charms book, there was one enormous table, pushed together, nothing but a white and green table cloth covering it.

"Oh, he's going all out this time," Pansy muttered from her seat. "You should see his outfit. Everythings green - from his emerald ear stud right down to his boxers…" Tutting to herself, the witch slowly turned the page, huffing when she saw the England Seeker's latest girlfriend falling out of the three broomsticks. "Why is she such a whore?" she muttered, before losing herself in the article.

"But…its just the clothes, yes? Just the clothes and…" Draco motioned to the emptiness of the common room. "I mean…his plans arent any more…you know…they're not bigger than usual?"

Since these soirees had begun, Draco had evaded them as much as possible and had so far been successful. Blaise could, and had at one point, be called a sexual predator. He had 'preyed' so to speak, on Ginny Weasley only to sleep with her and, once he was done, physically hand her back to Harry, thanking him for her service. He had enjoyed a threesome with the Patil twins and he had corrupted the mind of Justin Finch-Fletchley. But so far, he had been unable to lure Draco into his bed. It had never once registered with the sallow skinned It-boy that Draco was straight, that he perhaps didn't want to sleep with him or that maybe, just maybe, he didn't find him attractive. Instead he had made it his goal in life to 'get' Draco. And Draco knew it.

"If you mean is this party exactly what you've been avoiding for so long, the answer is yes." Pansy looked up from her magazine, her eyes rolling over the blond before her. "There's going to be alcohol - lots of it, there'll be lots of sex talk - you know Blaise. And, if he gets his way, you'll be too drunk to notice that he's preying on you. In fact, you probably wont notice until you've been 'Blaised'" She let out a low throaty giggle as she returned to her magazine.

"This is exactly what I've been trying to avoid…" Draco groaned. Drinking meant openness, sex talk meant embarrassment and…well, Draco was over Blaise's lust. That part could easily be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Grateful  
**Author**: Double Your Pleasure // Stephanie  
**Disclaimer:** JKR owns all. I just manipulate :)**  
Characters/Pairings:** Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent**  
Rating:** T, may get M :)**  
Warnings:** Sexy talk. Abuse of fat people. Completely AU.**  
When:** Seventh year**  
Summary: **Draco uses Millicent to win a dare. After all, fat girls should be grateful for the sex, right?

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews. I had one saying there was no real advancement in the storyline and that's not EXACTLY true. Basically; there had to be a lot more character building. What did you learn in the last chapter? That Blaise wants Draco and Draco has been avoiding parties for years simply to avoid is advances. Also; Draco is a pretty bad drunk. So, he's finally decided to go to this party - thanks to Blaise forcing him - and he's positively terrified as to what's gonna go down._

_So; as stated in the previous chapter I want a bit more fan interaction : ideas and thoughts; questions and answers. That kind of thing :)_

This chapter, however, does hold the start to the party and just how everything begins. So, thank you once again for your reviews.

* * *

Pulling on a black sweater, Draco sighed. He had spent as much time as humanly possible in the bathroom showering in an attempt to avoid Blaise - one glimpse at what appeared to be an oversized leprechaun had been enough for the rest of the evening, but said leprechaun was in fact of Italian heritage and had taken to following Draco around. "I'll. Be. Out. In. A. Minute. Blaise." Draco seethed, each word having to be forced out of his mouth - it had been bad enough when Blaise had followed him to the boys dorm, even sat on his bed while he picked out the clothing he would change into after his shower but when he had taken up residence outside the bathroom, it had been the straw that broke the donkey's back for Draco. "You really don't have to sit there.

"I'm making sure you come, tonight." Blaise replied simply, admiring his patent, dark green shoes - for the most part, they looked black but in certain lights it was most evident that they were indeed green. "In more than one sense of the word…" he muttered, just low enough so that Draco couldn't hear.

"What was that?" the sharp blond questioned, finishing buttoning up his pants. Running a hand through his short hair, Draco glared at the mirror. He didn't want to go at all but, since vaguely hearing of his friend's plans, he was almost dead set against it. When the friend in question hastily gave a call of 'nothing' Draco gripped the sides of the wash basin, looking into the mirror once more. "Kill me…" he muttered, finally pushing himself off the sink and unlocking the door. His voice picking up slightly at the sight of Blaise - although this was simply to keep him happy - Draco continued. "You know, some people would consider this stalker-like behaviour…"

"Stalker…Friend…" Blaise retorted, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "Two different words meaning the very same thing."

"You tell that to Potter - remember that Vane girl?" Draco raised an eyebrow, as the two friends began the jaunt through the corridors, from the prefects bathroom to the common room which was now greener than ever.

"She was just interested in his welfare."

"She poisoned his chocolates, for Merlin's sake. She tried to make him fall in love with her."

"Neither you nor I can criticise - we're both on the wrong side of the moral code, Draco."

"We've never tried love potions…"

"You haven't."

"You know something, Blaise?" Draco stopped himself in his tracks, Blaise following suit. The blond leaned ever so slightly forward, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I don't wanna know. Ever. Really." Was it entirely egotistical to think that the love potion had probably been intended for himself? "Just…don't try it again, it's illegal."

"All the fun things are, though…" Blaise replied dreamily, casting his mind back to some of his better - and more illegal - methods of fun. After a minute or so of standing perfectly still, a dreamy expression etched on his handsome features, Zabini snapped from his thoughts. "We better get moving, Draco," he said with a sly grin. "We're going to miss the party if we don't pick up the pace. It's a quarter to nine already."

Draco hissed softly under his breath - he had taken far too much time washing his hair and, in actual fact, had done it twice, he had spent so much time washing himself that he was certain he'd smell of lavender or whatever that stupid bottle smelled of for months. And yet, he still hadn't lasted long enough - still hadn't managed to evade the party. The two boys once again began walking, making their descent towards the dungeons. Passing a suit of armour which had once belonged to a great wizard, Draco muttered to it, "Wish me luck."

"So basically," Ron tried to get the information straight. "Blaise just wants us all to get drunk and…What was the word he used again, Harry?"

"Coax."

"Coax information outta Draco?" Ron rolled his eyes. Couldn't he just ask himself? The two were friends, after all and, if you couldn't tell your friends 'information' who could you tell? "But…doesn't he already know Draco's vitals?" Ron laughed slightly.

"He's not looking for the colour of his eyes, date of birth kinda thing…" Seamus cut across, clearly understanding the situation a little better than Ron was. "He wants to know what Draco sees in a girl; the kinda freaky shit he's into….the stuff Blaise tells you when he's drunk." Ron paled, although his ears became very red - he had heard Blaise discuss his sex life just one too many times and it was not something he wanted others to join in on. "Probably making Polyjuice potion or something. You know what Zabini's like…"

"But I don't understand…" Ron began, shaking his head incredulously. "I mean…if I was gay. And I fancied Harry. No worries mate, I don't," he added in as a side note, just to clarify. "But if I did, I wouldn' want him to think I was a girl cause…I'm not." Ron, in simple terms, was confused - Blaise was willing to transform into a girl to sleep with Draco? That was dedication.

"He's not making any potions, Ron. That's just…Seamus thinking out loud, isn't it?" Harry said, before leaning towards the Irish boy, whispering. "You don't tell him stuff like that - remember what happened when he found Ginny's Christmas present? Everyone knew before she did and it didn't go down well."

The three Gryffindors were in the Slytherin common room, seated on the large, dark green arm chairs by the eastern wall, joined by Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein and Theodore Nott, waiting for the arrival of the other party goers and, more importantly, the party himself : Blaise. "Chances are," Theo said slowly, every word seeming to take a lifetime. "He won't go through with the plan. He'll get scared. Like that time he asked me to make Amortentia…"

Theo was met by six terrified faces who all began to babble at once. "Did he use it?" "Who was it for?" "Did you really make it?" "Why does he need that?" None of these questions were answered, however, as the elongated door to the common room opened and Blaise' voice could be heard quite clearly demanding that Draco enter the room.

"I'm just tying my laces, for Merlin's sake," Draco replied as Blaise came into view, holding the door open with one arm and pointing into the room with the other, as a mother does to a child who's been banished to it's room.

"For the fourth time," Blaise shook his head, disappointed in his fellow Slytherin. "Ooh look," he said gleefully, spotting the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors who had already joined Theo. "We have company."

Just twenty minutes later and the nine party goers had now turned into fifteen, having been joined by Vince and Greg, Terry Boot, Kevin Entwhistle of Ravenclaw, Ernie MacMillan, who Draco had glared at for the first half hour thanks to one of Ernie's charms going astray in fourth year and leaving Draco with half an eyebrow and Sean Harper, a Chaser on the Slytherin quidditch team from sixth year. Although only twenty minutes in, Blaise's plans were already underway, having plied Draco with the largest glass of Firewhiskey, the blond having been tentative to drink at first. "So then Hermione's all 'you can't go' and I just told her, I'm the man and I'll do what I wan'," Ron finished his story triumphantly, having skipped the part where he had lied to Hermione, promising no alcohol, pleaded to her asking for pardon to attend and had been given a curfew by the intelligent witch. Sean slapped Ron on the back, proud of his achievement amongst a call of 'you tell her, Ron'. Harry struggled to keep a straight face as Draco rolled his eyes, knowing that Hermione had most likely gotten the better of the situation. Rather than disappoint the Weasley, both boys finished their drinks in long gulps.

"So what's she like in bed, Ron?" Blaise asked casually, draped over one of the sofas he had dragged over to the drinks table and, taking up most of the space, having forced Theo onto the arm. "Hermione I mean…" His eyes glittered - there had always been something most enticing about Hermione. Not as enticing as Draco, but it was definitely something - and he was desperate to hear just how she 'performed'

True to his nature, Ron's ears went a shade of red so deep, they could have been mistaken for Gryffindor ear muffs. "I…" he began, his face a pale, ashen colour. "I mean…She's…" How could he tell them? They all expected him to have slept with his girlfriend of almost a year. 'I bet I'm the only virgin here…' he thought to himself, although, when his eyes fell on Crabbe and Goyle he was slightly more assured. "She's better than Lavender." He finally mustered, sure that this would distract the boys from asking about Hermione. Sure, had never so much as groped Lavender and it was almost as bad with Hermione, but they didn't have to know this.

"What?!" It was Draco, who had remained mainly silent until now, who spoke first. "You and Lavender? Bullshit." He smirked, sure that he was right - perhaps it was the alcohol [for he truly didn't drink much] which had hit him, but he was a lot more willing to make the point that Ron was, indeed, lying.

"You what?" Ron replied, his ears still a deep scarlet.

"You and Lavender; didn't have sex." Draco replied simply, staring at his cup until it was magically refilled with the amber liquid he had drained from it.

"And how would you know Malfoy?" the colour began to rise in Draco's cheeks. In mere seconds his pale face was almost fully red. "Eh?" Ron smirked a most un-Gryffindor-like smirk and continued to stare at Draco, something the other boys had also done.

"She may have let slip a few weeks ago…" Draco said, hoping he sounded casual. She had told him a few weeks ago - in the last week of term to be exact - but she had not, by any means 'let it slip.

"And, what exactly where you doing with Miss Brown?" Blaise asked, hauling himself into a seated position, one eyebrow raised in fascination.

"Not what you'd think…"

"Bullshit !" Everyone was listening as Seamus began his tale. "I saw you two - you were sneaking off to that room. Ye know; the one where we went for the DA? You an' her. You were holdin' hands. I remember. I swear on me mam's life."

"And your point is?"

"Something did happen, Draco." Theo spelled it out.

"No. He simply said that we were holding hands," Draco laughed, taking a sip from his glass. "He never mentioned anything about what happened afterwards. What happened was…we talked and she may have, at one point, mentioned that she was a virgin. And, when I left her, she still was. Care to explain, Weasley?"

Ron gulped, scared that his fellow party-goers knew he had lied, and tried his best to divert the attention once again. "Why did you 'just talk' though?" he asked quickly, ignoring Draco's own question. "Couldn't get it up Malfoy? Not up to your 'usual standards'?" When Draco didn't reply, Ron broke into a hysterical laugh, clutching at his sides as he rocked back and forward, the red head knocking over his glass of firewhiskey as he did so. "There is no 'usual standards' is there?"

"Well…"

"Draco Malfoy, you darling," Blaise giggled girlishly. "A virgin? I'd never have guessed." And, whilst the rest of his 'friends' collapsed laughing - save for Crabbe and Goyle, who had no real reason to laugh seeing as they were in the same position - Draco's face turned from bone white to a deep puce and back to white again. Throwing back the rest of the alcohol he had, the Malfoy was certain he should never have let Blaise drag him here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Grateful  
**Author**: Double Your Pleasure // Stephanie  
**Disclaimer:** JKR owns all. I just manipulate :)**  
Characters/Pairings:** Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent**  
Rating:** T, may get M :)**  
Warnings:** Sexy talk. Abuse of fat people. Completely AU.**  
When:** Seventh year**  
Summary: **Draco uses Millicent to win a dare. After all, fat girls should be grateful for the sex, right?

* * *

_Thanks to my last reviewer who pointed out my inability to mark scene change in the last chapter. I hadn't even realized. For those of you who didnt know - there should have been a sort of marker between the Blaise & Draco interaction, and Ron's first words._

_And onto the juicy stuff - we get to meet Millicent here. And, my description is pretty vague here but I whole heartedly imagine her to look like Nikki Blonski from Hairspray and I've used her as the face for my banner. A proper description of her will come in the next chapter, I promise._

_That being said, I'll leave you now : Read and Review. Reviews make me work faster xD  
_

* * *

"Oh I don't know Daphne," Pansy replied from her bed, the curtains pulled back so that she could interact with the other Slytherin girls. "I just don't think he likes me, anymore. There was a time, you know, when I was quite sure we had a chance. But now he just fobs me off, constantly. He always has better things to do : owls to send, people to meet, essays to write. It's all just so…confusing." The dark haired girl sighed, smoothing out the duvet cover as she moved into a laying position, her feet kicking in the air.

Daphne Greengrass had heard so much about Draco from Pansy that, while she barely knew the boy, could most likely have written a rather accurate biography on the so called 'Prince of Slytherin'. Almost every night which had passed since fifth year had been spent with Pansy sprawled out on her bed, whining about how unrequited her love was while Daphne nodded, listened and muttered the occasional 'I'm sure you're right' or the odd 'Maybe he does like you?' when she deemed it acceptable. "I think you're overreacting," the blonde said, shrugging her shoulders. She was currently perched on the edge of her bed, painting her toenails a lurid pink. "Just because he's a bit busier this year…" Looking up, Daphne waggled the nail varnish brush at Pansy. "I mean, it's our last year - we have lots to do. You can't honestly…I'm just saying, give him a chance. He could genuinely be busy."

"I really don't think so." With a theatrical sigh, Pansy pulled her four poster curtains shut, creating a thin veil between her, Daphne and the only other witch in the dorm - Millicent Bullstrode. Millicent had large blue eyes. a mass of dark, black curls and was much bigger than the other girls, but by no means less beautiful. In fact, Theo had once gone as far as to say that she was better looking than Pansy, something he had been teased endlessly for. Suddenly aware of Millicent's presence, Pansy stuck his head out of the curtains, her head the only thing showing from amongst the curtains, gathered around her neck. "What do you think Millie? Do you think Draco likes me?"

Millicent, who had been sitting quietly, reading the latest Flourish and Blotts romance novel, looked up to stare at the youngest of the three girls. "Oh I don't know…" she trailed off. Millicent, or Millie if you were Pansy, rarely involved herself in chat about boys - she didn't date boys, didn't speak to boys and, in fact, the only interaction she had with boys were in her dreams after reading her romance novels. "I couldn't really say, seeing as I don't know Draco."

Daphne gave out a snort. "You don't know any of the boys though," she said scathingly, her blue eyes boring into Millicent. "You spend so much time wrapped up in those books. What are they anyway? The covers look so cheap…Like something a Hufflepuff would read." Millicent's cheeks went crimson. "OhmyMERLIN. Millicent, are those dirty books your reading?" Scoffing, Daphne raised her free hand to cover her mouth while Pansy rolled around the bed, shrieking with laughter.

If it was possible, Millicent's cheeks flushed a darker shade of red. "No. No, they're not. They're love stories," she argued, clutching one of her precious books to her chest. "They're just love stories." She repeated, a little weaker this time. With Daphne and Pansy now raucous with laughter, Millicent could do nothing else, her pleas that her books were innocent going unnoticed. Throwing on her housecoat, which could have housed a large family of house elves, the Slytherin grasped her wand and her book to her chest and flounced from the dorm, the tail ends of her housecoat billowing behind her.

Placing her foot on the first step on the way to the common room, Millicent froze. "And I mean it," Blaise had warned earlier in the day. "If anyone - and I mean anyone - dares to interrupt my 'gathering' tonight I will personally make their lives a living hell." Sighing, she knew his warning rang all too true and so, rather than infuriate Blaise, Millie turned back and slowly trudged into the girls dorm once more, preparing herself for embarrassment and humiliation.

* * *

  
By the time Draco's face had returned to it's usual ghostly white, each of the sixteen boys were silent, their minds, however, bursting with questions - the most obvious, as well as most common, thought being 'How?' Draco had always been quite popular with the ladies, even in fourth year when a seventh year Hufflepuff has asked him on a date. "Draco mate," Seamus stifled a laugh as he leaned over, Firewhiskey in hand and shook his head. "Even Dean's been getting' some - and that's sayin' something'. You never thought of just shaggin' Pansy? Ah mean, she's hardly good to look at but at leas' it'd be someone…" Slurring his words ever so slightly, Seamus began to recount a tale of his first time with Parvati.

"Can you just bloody well shut up, Finnigan? I don't need to know how fantastic Parvati and her bloody body parts feel!" Draco slumped his head against his hand, partially infuriated at himself for telling his 'friends' such a thing and partially infuriated by the fact that, save for Crabbe and Goyle, it seemed he was the only virgin there. "I've had plenty of offers. I just…never. Maybe I didn't want to those days, eh?" He grumbled, his words almost inaudible behind his hands.

"Don't talk shite, Malfoy," Harry quipped from the corner. "I'm always up for it.."

"Mate, leave your sex life in the dorm. Remember who you're shaggin', yeah? I don't wanna hear about that shit." Ron replied, shaking his head at Harry, who simply grinned in response.

"Maybe you could try Seamus' suggestion?" Nott asked aloud, the quietest member of the group - save for, once again, Crabbe and Goyle, who merely nodded and grunted occasionally - speaking up for once. "I mean, she'd jump at the chance, you know? It would be perfect."

"She's like…a sister to me. That's like Weasley sleeping with the Weaslette," Draco replied, rolling his eyes. At Ron's horrified look, Draco nodded. "Exactly! Now unless you leave the topic of my sex life alone, I'll be leaving."

"Moving swiftly on," Blaise replied, keen to keep Draco in his grasp. Waving his wand, each cup, glass or gauntlet - for the holders of the alcohol was varied, seeing as Blaise had stolen them from the kitchen over the years - filled with the amber liquid which had intoxicated them on many a night. "Why don't we have a nice game of dares?" Harper's eyes lit up and he and Ernie MacMillan nodded vigorously. The two had been known to come up with the most gruesome dares which had seen Harry dance naked in front of first year Ravenclaws, Blaise make a pass at McGonnagle and even one particularly disusting one which had left Ron unable to sit down for quite sometime.

"I'd rather not, actually," Draco groaned. His night was going bad as it was and he hardly needed it to be any worse.

"And for that, Malfoy," Dean Thomas laughed jauntily, wagging his finger in the direction of the blond. "You're going first."

* * *

  
"He slid his member into her, eliciting a low moan from the blonde's throat," Daphne Greengrass sat on the edge of Millicent's bed, one of the latter's precious books clutched in her hand as she read aloud to the petite, raven haired witch on the other bed. "Merlin," she said, her eyes scanning further into the page. "You should read the rest of it Pans. It just gets worse. He shoves it in her arse." Pansy giggled, kicking her legs into the air as Daphne described some of the other 'kinks' in the book.

"I can tell you this for nothing - I never imagined Millie to be like that," Pansy breathed as the laughter came to an end.

"She has to get her kicks somewhere - no one would fuck her anyways, that's for sure." Daphne laughed smugly before closing the book, turning round to fully face her friend. "Here, Pans?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want Draco to slide his member into you?"

Millicent had chosen this exact moment to walk into the room and, seeing the two girls giggling childishly, her book in Daphne's hand, promptly turned round and left again. Her face was red from shame as she clobbering down the stares, all thoughts about Blaise's soiree long gone as she ran at high speed from the stone steps to the entrance - or in her case, the exit - of the common room, hiccupping and sobbing as she did so.

As Millicent ran, sixteen heads turned to see her, in her almost indecent pajamas and housecoat, grasping at the exit, dropping the book as she finally hauled herself through the hole and making her way down the corridor, wobbling as she went. "I've got it!" Harper snapped his fingers in an attempt to get the rest of the group's attention. "Draco, you know how you're a virgin?"

"How could I forget, Harper?" Draco replied icily.

"Well, I just found a way for you to lose it and complete a dare," the smug look could not have been wiped from Harper's face as Blaise and Nott came to realize what he meant.

"You don't mean…" Blaise raised an eyebrow as he cast a quick glance at Draco.

"Exactly that, my good friend. Draco Malfoy, I dare you to have sex with Millicent Bullstrode."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Do you really think a little nineteen year old from Clackmannonshire, Scotland owns Harry Potter, the ides behind it and any magic it entails? Funny that, me either.**  
**

* * *

_Kinda shorty chapter this one. The section before the bathroom scene reminds me of a lot of thoughts I had when I was younger and, I guess that's what's spurring me to write this : fat girls deserve loving too. Ps, Draco fans - after this chapter, he's going to be a total arse. I warn you now._

* * *

Millicent Bullstrode had never stood out of the crowd with her personality - most things about her was average, to say the least. At five foot six, she was the average height of someone her age, scraping E grades in most subjects, those were pretty average too. She rarely spoke and was forever reading one of her well thumbed Muggle romance novels. She wasn't what one could call ugly - she had sparkling blue eyes and eyelashes which seemed to go on forever without even the aid of mascara, her perfectly formed lips were always smiling, her long black hair was constantly glossy and was never seen out of place and her face was in no way deformed, marred or obscured. In fact, there really was nothing to fault Millicent's looks. Except the fact that she weighed roughly two hundred and fifty pounds.

It had been many years since she could use the excuse that it was 'just baby fat' and, rather than shed it when she had hit adolescence, she had piled on the pounds, her cheeks getting rounder, her arms wider and it was often painful to walk as her legs chafed. Nothing she could do would make the weight drop off - she wasn't a greedy girl. In fact, she ate just as much - if not less - than Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass but her metabolism seemed to hate her and she decided, after another failed diet, that she was destined to be fat forever.

She despised the looks she got in the corridors after a particularly stressful day when her face would be scarlet, sweating as she huffed up another flight of stairs, her legs in agony after another trip from the astronomy tower to the dungeons. Each look clearly said, in her mind, "Look at that fat pig," and each look was scornful, blaming her for looking the way she did. It had been the reason for many tearful nights in the Slytherin girls bathroom but now, since the summer just past, she had decided not to let it bother her. She was fat. And Pansy was ugly. Daphne had large feet. Everyone had their faults, her's was just a tiny bit more noticeable. Yes, she hadn't had a boyfriend, or even been kissed for that matter - but who was to say that wasn't because of her shyness? That summer, she had decided not to worry about her weight. But, after Pansy and Daphne's idiotic display, it seemed that Millicent's weight was the least of her worries.  


* * *

  
On the second floor of Hogwarts, just passed the portrait of the singing elves, the door to the girls bathroom lay open. It was marginally unused by the student population thanks to Moaning Myrtle's residence there but tonight, it was somewhere quiet, somewhere silent and away from the crowd that Millicent needed. Hunched up in the third cubicle from the wall, Millicent sobbed violently. "Oooh," Myrtle crooned from above the sink just outside the cubicle. "You should be in bed. I should be alerting the teachers of you being out of bed. Really I should…"

"No!" Millie sniffed, rubbing her red eyes on the back of her nightgown. "Please don't?"

"Only if you open the door and tell me why you're crying," Myrtle bargained, the real reason for her being there quite obvious. If someone was in her bathroom, Myrtle just had to know why.

"No."

"STUDENT OUT OF BEDDDDDD!" She hollered, the walls seeming to shake from within.

"No. Please. Stop. I'll…I'll tell you…" Millicent sniffed some more, her breath hitching with each word as she tried to stem the flow of tears slowly making it's way down her rotund cheeks. The ghost instantly hushed, placing one of her intangible hands across her mouth in a gesture which clearly said she'd keep quiet. Her eyes wide behind her bottle glass spectacles, Myrtle listened intently to Millicent's story. "…And they were laughing at my books and I just know they'll tell everyone about what I was reading." She finished, choking on a loud sob.

"You read smut?" Myrtle had clearly missed her 'How To be A Tactful Ghost' lesson and hovered, wide mouth in front of the cubicle - she wanted to see Millicent's face but knew that floating through a door into a girl's cubicle would cause quite a bit of raucous; especially with a Slytherin.

"It's not smut. It's…It's lovely. There's just some chapters that…They're lovers. Lovers have sex, you know," Millicent replied, tears clinging to each individual eyelash. "Oh yes, you wouldn't! You're just a stupid ghost, who never sees out of this dingy bathroom."

Myrtle gasped - she hadn't expected such a fragile and upset girl to insult her. Cry to her, yes, but not insult her. The ghost glared at the door and envisioned herself with tangible hands, strangling poor Millicent. "For your information," Myrtle began smugly, most offended by Millie's insinuation that she would not know of such things. "When I was in second year, Jimmy Blott's held my hand under the desk in Transfiguration." By the time she had finished her sentence, however, Myrtle realized how lame it sounded : she had seen so much go on in these bathrooms. Students were forever canoodling, touching, caressing nowadays and she had seen it all. Sighing, Myrtle came to the realization that she and Millicent were more alike than she would have thought. More to be pitied than made fun of. "Can I tell you a secret?" Myrtle's voice was little more than a whisper as she moved to float above the toilet in the cubicle beside Millicent. "I've never so much as been kissed. And I never will. At least you have a chance." And with that, the ghost flew down into the u-bend, flushing herself into the lake.  


* * *

  
"Now we all know Teddy boy wanted that dare," Dean teased, pointing over at Theo who, like the rest of the group looked shocked. "But I think that is just about the best one you've come up with Harper - well done, mate." Clapping his hand on Harper's back, Dean turned to grin at Draco who, if it was possible, paled even more in the past few seconds, his veins most evident against his almost transparent skin. "Oh come on Draco," he laughed. "It'll be easy."

"Yeah man," Ron agreed, nodding his head vigorously. This was one dare he definitely wanted to see go through. "I mean, girls her size would be grateful of the sex - she'd never turn you down."

"Draco? Draco?" Blaise snapped his fingers in the direction of the blond who, he believed, had gone into a state of catatonic shock. "Maybe he needs that thing? You know, that Muggle thing that looks like they're fucking?"

"That's for when you choke, Zabini," Harry replied, one glance at Draco confirming that he was, indeed, not choking and did not need the Heimlich manoeuvre performed on him.

"When you pound their chest and kiss them? Are you like…sucking it out of them?"

"First of all, you are not kissing him. He'd rather fuck Millicent, ain't that right Malfoy?" Nott laughed, hoping to gain some response from the second youngest member of the group, who continued to stare straight ahead. "And second of all, that's called CPR. And its for when people have stopped breathing - right?" He turned to the Muggle borns of the group, all of whom shrugged in response.

"Millicent?" Draco uttered his first word since the entrance to the Common Room had swung shut. "She'll…crush me." And with that, the other fifteen boys in the room collapse into fits of hysteria, the alcohol in their systems making this statement world-class comedy. "Why don't I…not…take part."

"As a forfeit, you'd have to dance naked in front of the teachers table at the next big meal which would be…Halloween," Blaise mused, secretly wishing that Draco would accept the forfeit - it was one thing to gain the boy some experience, but to see him naked was something completely other and completely exciting for Blaise. "So it's naked swing dance at Halloween or shag the Bull."

Draco swallowed hard. Draco Malfoy never got himself into a situation in which he was not in control, a situation in which he was not entirely comfortable with the surroundings or a situation where he was, to use the common phrase, out of his element. He was not entirely comfortable with the scenery of Millicent - she was hardly the best looking girl in the year in his opinion, he would not be in control of the situation - he had just as little clue as she did when it came to this subject and he was entirely out of his element when it came to sex. "I guess…" he began shakily. "I guess I'll just go get Millicent. How long do I have?"

Draco looked at Blaise who, in turn, turned to look at Harper. "It's you're call Seanny, you made the dare," Blaise said, passing the buck and entirely putting the blame onto Sean.

"I'd say…Because it is quite…horrific," this gained a few sniggers from Ron and Dean. "That you'd be allowed until Christmas." The boys nodded in agreement - three months seemed quite reasonable when it came to, in Blaise's words 'shagging the bull'.


End file.
